


В — Ва-банк

by wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || G-PG13 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Когда-нибудь он доиграется.





	В — Ва-банк

Когда-нибудь он доиграется.

Ему все этого говорят. Начала ещё мама: «Тони, ты когда-нибудь доиграешься и обожжёшь себе пальцы», но он продолжать паять свои первые платы под одобрительно-строгим взглядом отца. Пальцы он действительно обжигал — но какая разница, если у него получалось, и папа ему почти не помогал?

*

«Когда-нибудь Вы доиграетесь, сэр», — неизменно вежливый с десятилетним сорванцом Джарвис пытается уговорить Тони слезть с любимого дуба — высокого и разлапистого дерева, на котором так удобно думать. Тони перетаскал сюда кучу палок и досок, обустроив «гнездо», в котором можно переждать дождь. Ну, a то, что это «гнездо» на самой высоте… Подумаешь, зато всю округу видно.

*

«Когда-нибудь ты доиграешься, паршивец», — кидая пустую бутылку из-под скотча на дорогу, кричит ему вслед Говард, пока Тони уезжает на его машине в колледж. Ну и что, что это любимая машина отца? Пусть проспится вначале, a машину ему Тони вернёт. Когда-нибудь, когда он остынет. Тем более у Тони только этим летом появились права — и спорткар идеально подходит для отработки навыков вождения.

*

«Эй, Старк, когда-нибудь ты доиграешься!» — это говорит Роуди осипшим голосом, когда тот на глазах у всех пять раз спускает курок револьвера, направив ствол себе на висок*, на Рождественской вечеринке 1991 года. (*Жизнь Тони била ключом)

*

«Когда-нибудь ты доиграешься, Тони», — заботливый и печальный голос Обадайи совсем не подходит царящей вокруг обстановки студенческой пьянки с полуголыми девицами и разломанной мебелью. Тони и сам под кайфом, a на его коже цветут самые разнообразные отпечатки губ, так что он просто отмахивается от Стейна. Ему двадцать пять, он гений и владелец самой крутой компании, почему он не может немного расслабиться?

*

«Когда-нибудь вы доиграетесь, Тони», — очередная журналистка пытается разбудить в нем совесть, рассказывая итоги очередного «сенсационного расследования». Дура, но смазливая. Что ж, возможно, ей выпадет возможность попытаться убедить Тони в чем-то там, усиленно работая язычком. Будет приятным сюрпризом, если она сможет удивить его чем-то, хотя вряд ли… Обычно тридцатилетние миллиардеры достаточно искушены жизнью.

*

«Мистер Страк, когда-нибудь вы доиграетесь», — отчитывает его помощница. Тони зовет ее Пеппер, и она уже смирилась с этим. A он смирился с тем, что она достаточно часто права, так что пока она лидирует среди всех его помощниц. Если бы она сейчас не нудела о том, что он опаздывает на презентацию Иерихона — было бы вообще идеально.

*

«…Мистер Страк… Тони… Если они поймут, чем ты занимаешься, то нам мало не покажется», — и в этом тихом голосе Хо Инсена Тони слышит голоса всех, кто когда-либо говорил, что он может доиграться.

— Все будет хорошо, — резкая ухмылка, — я привык идти ва-банк. Мы выберемся отсюда, и вы воссоединитесь с семьёй, — обещает он. Хо согласно опускает глаза.

*

«Ты почти доигрался, Старк». — Пусть у Фьюри один глаз, но требовательно смотреть у него получается на отлично. A вот укол в шею от Наташи оказался совсем неожиданным. Возможно, потому что Тони уже смирился с тем, что вот-вот умрет?

— Я просто люблю играться. Особенно с болью, опасностью и смертью, — смеётся он, ощущая, как «высокотехнологичный кроссворд» пропадает с его тела, — уверен, тебе знакомо это чувство, — и, чтобы сбить накал пафоса Тони клацает зубами возле носа Фьюри. A теперь — срочно искать замену палладию.

*

«Когда-нибудь ты поймёшь, что жизнь — это не только твои технологические игрушки», — Капитан Америка серьёзно вызывает у Тони смешанные чувства. И на поиски вот этого человека отец практически променял на семью?

— Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, Роджерс, что можно не геройски погибнуть, a воспользоваться этими самыми игрушками. Самопожертвование нынче не в моде. Ум — современная сексуальность, — глубокомысленно подняв палец вверх говорит Тони, чтобы через пару часов отправится в самоубийственный полет с ядерной ракетой на плече.

*

«Когда-нибудь я доиграюсь», — подытоживает Тони, увидев «мёртвого» друга Кэпа — Зимнего Солдата. Нет, серьёзно, ему что-то нужно делать с адреналиновой зависимостью от всего  _такого_. Серьёзно, нормальные люди обходят опасности стороной, a не крутятся вокруг них при первой же возможности.

— Иду ва-банк, — говорит он, глядя на Бранса, — как насчёт свидания?


End file.
